


An Amalgam of situations the Cat and the Bug get caught in

by RahDamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladynoir July, Reveal, Vigilante AU, mermaid au, mostly unrelated collection of drabbles and art, somewhere down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many facets and faces a single relationship can have.<br/>(ch 25: Chat Noir's idea of comforting is to be silly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Chin Scratch

One of these days Ladybug would impress onto Chat exactly how much she hated it when he protected her. Aside from the fact that always being affected by an akuma must have consequences she loathed fighting against him. Especially a gigantic werecat version of him.

Were-Chat growled at her long tail swishing behind him. He was tracking her, eyes big, green and ravenous. Those were the eyes of a beast and it chilled Ladybug to the core that, right now, that was all Chat was.

“Cannot fight against your partner, can you, Buggy? I have you outfoxed then!,” the akuma of the week crowed clapping his hands like an excited child. But they grimaced as Hawkmoth’s purple mask appeared on their face. Probably because they had turned Chat into a cat and therefore couldn’t get his miraculous.

Ladybug’s heart fluttered in hope. The akuma was arguing with their puppet master, meaning they weren’t concentrating on controlling Chat or on her. Her eyes flickered up zooming onto the akuma. At least before everything turned to black and she was thrown to the ground the black cat that was her partner pressing her to the ground.

He growled above her the deep rumbles echoing through her body. Ladybug tilted her face up and stared directly into green eyes and an open muzzle full of sharp fangs. She didn’t dare move not even when that muzzle bent down to her throat and his hot breath washed over.

However, instead of taking a chunk of her Chat was sniffing her. Suddenly another rumble worked through his chest but it wasn’t a growl. If Ladybug had to label the sound she would have called it a purr. As Chat rubbed his head against hers, she knew it was a purr.

Giggling Ladybug lifted her arm and scratched Chat under the chin, his purrs intensifying at the gesture. A grin spread on her face as she leaned up to whisper in his ear. ( Her kitty was with her again, was her only thought.)

“C’mon, let’s go get them.”

Chat hissed in agreement.


	2. Day 2 - Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue heart-stopping moment - thanks Alya - and a misunderstanding about a date.

Chat’s eyes twinkled as their fists met in their congratulatory fist bump. As usual in recent months, Ladybug’s heart stopped for a second before going into overdrive. She heard the blood rush through her veins and for a moment her mask slipped. Simply, she blushed.

  
  


“Oh my Lady, can I spy a blush on your lovely face due to my dashing presence?” He teased her almost purring. Despite his bold words, though, a happy blush settled on his face. Chat was visibly elated to have made her blush.

  
  


Before she could answer, though – and Marinette behind Ladybug swore it would have been a witty comeback and not her stuttering in the face of Adrien – a camera was thrust into her face.

  
  


“A word for the Ladyblog? Well, you don’t need to I already know everything.”

  
  


Thanks to Alya’s words Ladybug’s heart stopped again – this time due to dread. Even Chat froze and his face paled until it could rival Adrien’s teeth (or Chat’s own).

  
  


Smiling shakily Ladybug turned to Alya who was bouncing on the spot fingers clenching and unclenching. “If you already know everything, then there’s not much to say, is there?” Ladybug was challenging Alya here while at the same time trying to bait the reporter – her best friend outside of the mask – to reveal what she knew.

  
  


Alya nodded. “ Of course. I already know ‘bout the date!”

  
  


“Date?” Chat hissed suddenly pressed against Ladybug’s sides. “What date? With whom?”

  
  


On one hand, hearing Chat’s possessive tone felt good. On the other, some parts of Ladybug’s mind and heart rebelled stubbornly waving ‘ I love Adrien Agreste’ - flags around. Which was so not important right now because the fact that she had a date was news to Ladybug as well.

  
  


“Whaddya mean ‘with whom’? I meant the movie date! The date of when the movie about Ladybug and you saving Paris comes out.”

Oh. That date. She had almost forgotten that there was a movie about Chat and her in production.

  
  


Chat, also, relaxed again a claw still holding her hip.

  
  


Wait, when had Chat taken a hold of her hips?


	3. Day 3 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien cannot draw but he still would like to give his Lady something.

“Dude, is that an alpaca?”

Adrien twitched and looked up to Nino. He sighed before ripping his paper into tiny little and crossing his arms.

“ … Are you sulking, Dude?” Nino said with an incredulous tone as he sat down next to Adrien. “Because I asked after your alpaca?”

“It wasn’t an alpaca. It was supposed to be a cat holding a bouquet of roses.”

“ … Drawing isn’t your thing, isn’t it?”

Groaning Adrien burrowed his face into his arms curling up and looking suspiciously like a human ball. Or a human cat.

If Nino had to take a guess he’d say his friend was also pouting. Snickering he punched Adrien’s shoulder. “Why are you even drawing that?”

“It’s a gift.”

“… Dude, instead of drawing it just give the person a cat and a bouquet. Or only a bouquet.”

Adrien’s eyes crossed before his entire face lit up. Without warning, he threw himself on Nino and hugged him. He just hugged him tighter when Nino yelped and struggled to free himself.

“Thank you so much.”

Hours later Ladybug merely blinked as Chat presented her with a full bouquet of marigolds and yarrows. Ladybug didn’t have the heart to tell him that her bedroom and roof were already cramped with those flowers and others; not with the way he was beaming at her proudly and purring.


	4. Day 4 - Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybugs don’t like the cold. Guess who else is affected and sends their cat-eared partner into a worried frenzy?

When Chat landed on the rooftop of the week for their meeting point he hadn’t expected to find Ladybug curled up and shivering. She was hugging herself. She also hadn’t noticed him arriving on the roof which worried him immensely.

“My Lady,” he whispered crouching down beside her. Like a whip her head snapped up and for one second Chat could read panic in them.  Then the panic faded away.

“Chat,“ Ladybug said through clattering teeth. Now that he was closer to her he could practically feel the shivers running through her body. Concerned he pulled her closer to his own body. It was a testament of how bad she must be feeling when she only sighed instead of commenting on this course of action.

“I won’t even ask if you’re okay, my Lady. You’re going home.”

That startled Ladybug out of the daze she was sinking into – she was relaxing into his hold, of course, she was dazed, he thought with a pang – and she looked up frowning. “I’m not ill or sick, chaton.”

Her statement would have been more convincing if halfway through speaking she hadn’t curled closer to his body heat. Chat gave her the look. ( Usually Chat was on the receiving end of the look. It was a look that said ‘Whatever you think you’re doing, you don’t fool me. Stop being pig-headed.’ )

She scowled back at him. “I’m not sick. I’m just cold. And I _am_ going on patrol, with or without you.”

When Ladybug used that tone there was no arguing with her. Chat hated it although he also knew he should be respecting her decision to know what’s best for her. ( Or he could call her out on her stupid-ass decision. Who was he kidding? He wouldn’t do that.)

“Okay,” he said in the same moment he recalled passing by a still opened fabric store a few minutes ago. “Don’t move, Ladybug. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Chat stood up and moved. During the whole time he ran, frantically asked for something fluffy and warm and jumped back onto the roof Chat thought of his Lady, of how pale she had been. He hadn’t had registered the paleness of her face until he left. Paleness never meant anything good in his experience.

She was in the same exact spot he had left her curled into a ball again. Once again he bent down to her and ,without warning, wrapped a scarf around her neck.

“There you go,” Chat said. Ladybug blinked a hand lifting up to grab the scarf he had tied around her neck. For one moment Chat feared she would rip it off declaring she didn’t need it.

Instead, a smile spread on her face and she burrowed her face into the scarf. Chat could only thank his enhanced cat-hearing for hearing her muttered ‘Thank you, Kitty’.

With a smile he kissed the top of her head. “Anytime, Bugaboo. Anytime.”


	5. Day 5 - Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette almost dies of nerves despite being the one who had asked Chat, more or less, for a date.

Marinette fussed with the basket again straightening the blanket on it before pausing and crumbling it. Biting her lips she wondered if she should call Chat and tell him that an emergency had appeared out of nowhere.

“Don’t even think about it,” Tikki said flying in front of Marinette’s face. “Just relax.”

“Relax?” Marinette wasn’t proud of it but she was almost screeching. Her nerves were tearing her apart and she was this close to cancelling on Chat.

She had finally given in to his endless flirting ( which, to be honest, was dumb at times and other times enough to make her blush but always adorable). And he had been bouncing around happily yowling about how he could hug her now and they could go on dates.

When Ladybug had told him that she wasn’t ready for revealing herself. Chat’s ears had literally dropped down and his tail had swung between his legs. If he had whiskers they would have trembled, Ladybug had been sure of that. Which was why she had hastily asked if he wanted a picnic date on the Eiffel Tower before their next patrol.

At the word ‘date’ Chat’s ears had risen again and twitched. Suddenly he had been all excited kitten again, red staining his cheeks. He had smiled at her, kissed her cheek shyly and leaped away tail curled into a heart shape.

Now, two days later, on their patrol day Marinette wasn’t so sure about going on a picnic date. Both the picnic part and the date part worried her. What if he didn’t like what she had made? What if he was allergic to something she had used? (Although Marinette had been careful not to use food that many people were allergic to like nuts or wheat bread.)

Also, Marinette had never been on a date. So what if she screwed up? What if they sat around in awkward silence? What if …

Tikki slapped her. Well, maybe slap was the wrong term since it didn’t really hurt Marinette but her little kwami hit her face with tiny paws.

“Stop thinking, Marinette. All will be alright.”

“But what if-”

“No. Positive thinking, Mari. Also it’s time. And – if you’re still unsure, would you regret ditching Chat Noir?”

Marinette bit her lip. Yes, yes she would regret it. And knowing her silly kitty he’d wait the whole night on the Eiffel Tower for her.

She took a deep breath.

“Tikki, spots on.”

With a flash Ladybug replaced Marinette and the suit alone sent a rush of confidence through her. (Tikki was probably responsible for that, she thought with a smile.) Taking the basket she breathed in deeply again and leaped from her balcony.

It was time for a picnic date with her Kitty.


	6. Day 6- Alya Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the day.

Ladybug realizes she fails at making good life decisions and to her horror they are immortalized by Alya.

Lying on Chat’s chest while he was napping had seemed like a good idea. And, to be honest, Ladybug wasn’t regretting it. (It was soothing to hear his heart beat and to feel him breathe, to feel he was alive.) The thing she regretted was falling asleep herself lulled in by his warmth and presence.

Because when she woke up it was to the suppressed giggling and low chanting of ‘Ladynoir is canon, suckers’ in a familiar voice. And her pillow was vibrating and rumbling as Chat chuckled and said, “Indeed, Ladynoir is canon, Alya.”

Wait, Alya?

Ladybug shot up digging her pelvis into Chat’s groin and causing him to groan. His hands immediately grabbed her hips to keep her still although it was unnecessary as she had frozen. Something hard was digging into her. From the way Chat had groaned she had a very good idea what was digging into her.

What she said next proved that she was spending too much time with Chat, even though he was her boyfriend. Before spending so much time she wouldn’t have dreamed of making such a bad innuendo.

“Hey Chat, is that your baton or are you happy to see me?”

Chat’s mouth fell open as a crimson flush spread from his face right up to his human ears and down his neck. In the same moment Ladybug was reminded of Alya because she squealed loud enough to wake the dead.

“THIS IS SO GOING ON THE LADYBLOG!!!”

It was final, Ladybug thought as she blushed as well. She was bad at making life decisions.


	7. Day 7 - Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art.


	8. Day 8 - Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one appreciates Chat's genius.

The akuma grinned at them with yellowed teeth. Algae stuck between the gaps contrasted horribly and even though they both stood at least five meters away from the akuma they could still smell his putrid breath.

 

Ladybug waved the stink away from her nose. “This is just a nasty.”

 

“Yup, we shouldn’t have appeared at your Pool Party. Cause it’s quite an a-paw-ling one.”

 

Both Ladybug and the Akuma turned to Chat; the Akuma tilted his head with slowly blinking eyes dull with incomprehension while Ladybug groaned.

 

“Pool Party? But I’m not throwing one …”

 

“Obviously. Now let’s go. And Chat, no puns from you anymore.”

 

Chat pouted. Sometimes no one appreciated his genius. Just because the akuma had created a swamp rather than a pool didn’t mean he couldn’t make an ironic statement.


	9. Day 9 - Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art.


	10. Day 10 - Mutual Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art + "Being caught after a fainting spell leads to snuggling. He should do it more often."

 

Chat hadn’t even realized for a few seconds that he wasn’t flying through the air anymore. In fact, he couldn’t recall the entire last minute. He had been swinging behind Ladybug, like he always did, and then he found himself on a rooftop, blinking and sore.

 

“Oh my god, Chat, are you alright?”

 

Angling his head up Chat stared directly into Ladybug’s eyes. There were fish called worry swimming in the oceans they made and Chat would like to fish them all out. Because those fish were toxic - or acidic he didn’t know right now and his head was ringing like his throat bell – and they were poisoning his Lady’s oceans. So he smiled.

 

“Hmm, my Lady. I’m meowty fine, don’t worry. Just thought I’d lie down for a nap.”

 

He was bullshitting and Ladybug’s features crunched together more. (Crunched together? Could faces do that? Well, he said they could so they could.)

 

Then her expression smoothed out and gained that edge of determination Chat had fallen in love with. Sitting down beside him, he jerked when Ladybug drew him onto her lap and started petting him. Just as Chat wanted to ask her what she was doing Ladybug scratched him behind his ears.

 

Chat melted into a purring mess. He almost didn’t hear her when she said that if he wanted to take a nap then they were going to take a nap. He didn’t hear her giggles as she threaded her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

 

And he didn’t notice when she stopped petting him ,her hand still resting on his head, because she fell asleep. By then he was already dreaming of her.


	11. Day 11 - Patching each other up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat stitches her up and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of getting sutures, possibly inaccurate description of a panic attack (ALSO DO NOT TRY AND STITCH YOURSELF)

“Goddammit, hold still!”

 

Marinette – or rather Ladybug – flinched back from Chat’s harsh hissing. She had never heard him speak like that – more hiss than words – and she had never been addressed by him with such a sharp tone. Then again she had never been hurt like that and not been able to hide it until she used her cure. (Not a possibility now since the akuma was still at large.)

 

And now Chat was next to her stitching up the long gash that ran from just under her ribcage down to her hip with quick flicks of a needle. Marinette knew it should hurt but thanks to Chat’s quick thinking, ten minutes of agony while she waited for him and his bottle of anesthetic she didn’t feel anything. Or rather she didn’t feel any pain but only a little prick whenever the needle entered her skin.

 

Idly she wondered where her partner got the anesthetic and how he knew to stitch her up.

 

“I do it often enough for myself, my Lady. Also, I’m sorry for snapping at you but please, _**do**_ hold still.”

 

She blinked. Had she said that aloud? Chat nodded at her before going back to stitching with a pinched but concentrated expression on his face. Huh, anesthetic made someone loopy and less likely to control themselves? Who knew.

 

Only then his words properly registered. _‘Do it often enough for myself’_. Marinette hissed a “What?!” and watched Chat freeze.

 

“What do you mean you do it often enough?”

 

Chat gulped before stitching the last stitch and tying off the end. Taking a clean rag he carefully cleaned the needle. He placed it back into the kit he had brought with him. All this was so obviously done to delay answering her that she hissed at him again.

 

He sighed cracking his neck and rubbing it with one of his claws. “My Lady, your cure … usually doesn’t work as well on me as it does on other people. “

 

It felt like she couldn’t breathe. Every battle, every instance when he took a hit meant for her he hadn’t been healed. Marinette had just assumed he did. And then, then that stupid, reckless, self-sacrificing idiot of a cat went home to lick and stitch his wounds on his freaking own. After every battle he’d limp home with a smile on his face and he’d be alone and-

 

Someone slapped her before gripping her shoulders tightly. A face swam before her face before sharpening into Chat’s features, his eyes slit and wide at the same time while his mouth moved. Marinette blinked and then sound exploded again in her ears.

 

“Breathe, my Lady, breathe. It’s ok, everything’s okay. Focus on my voice and _breathe_.”

 

She did and gripped his own arm with trembling fingers. “Chat, promise me, next time, n-next time you get hurt and my cure doesn’t help, you come to me, okay? You come to me and don’t do it all on your own? Okay?”

 

Once again, Chat froze his face twisting into something Marinette couldn’t read. It softened just as fast and he smiled at her.

 

“Okay. Now, though, my Lady, calm down. We still need to hunt down that akuma. Let me do the hard work, though, okay?”


	12. Day 12 - Rooftop Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's taunting backfires on her.

Ladybug suppressed the squeak threatening to escape her mouth as she was thrown against the rooftop door. Chat caged her between his arms and body glowering down at her with glowing eyes.

 

“Do you find it funny,” he pressed out between clenched teeth and digging his claws neatly into the door behind her, “to distract me while fighting by blowing me a kiss? I was swatted into a freaking wall.”

 

She grinned. “Truly? Yup, it was very funny. Nearly broke a rib trying to hold in the laughter.”

 

His ears flattened to his head as he hissed at her – hissed like a cat, that was. However, his hiss suddenly cut off and a pensive look appeared on his face before it was replaced by a wicked grin.

 

“Well then. I’m going to cash in.”

 

Cash in? What did he mean by that? A second later Ladybug received her answer.

 

Chat swooped down and nibbled on her lip for the fraction of a moment before kissing her. He pressed against her until their bodies fit together like the yin and yang they were and moving his mouth smoothly over hers.

 

But, just as Ladybug wanted to deepen the kiss, Chat licked her lips once before bolting and fleeing from the rooftop.

 

For one second she was frozen, then she shrieked and cursed him. Faintly Ladybug could hear her cat laughing.


	13. Day 13 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food's still the best gift.

The first time Ladybug brought him a pain au chocolat Chat was overjoyed. He had blubbered on like a flustered whale while cradling the treat in his hand. It had been obvious that he had freaked Ladybug out but that day had been particularly hard on him. His father had wanted him to model a swimming line and ‘get in shape’. ‘Get in shape’ usually meant ‘lose even more weight and turn from a lamp post to a needle, metaphorically speaking’. So his meals back then had shrunk to the size of a peanut a day with him being allowed one meal per day.

 

That’s why when he had received that treat he had almost cried and when he bit into it, he had cried. Ladybug had awkwardly patted his back and he had had the pleasure to witness her floundering for the first time since they had gotten over their nervousness of being superheroes.

 

From that moment on Ladybug had started bringing him sweets and pastries regularly whenever they met on patrol. And he loved her even more on that, even cutting back on puns for half an hour after getting his treat.

 

In return he had started giving her pralines and expensive chocolates after she had swooned over Bettys Piedmont Hazelnut Pralines. The first time he did she had stared at him with her jaws to the floor and nearly jumped him. Watching her eat them had been mesmerizing, in more ways than one.

 

Years later they joked that these exchanges of food had been their courtship gifts. ( Chat still laughed whenever she put pain au chocolat on the table and Ladybug ate her pralines in their bedroom.)


	14. Day 14 - Proclaiming love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too far gone Chat doesn't hear her.

She hummed as Chat nuzzled into her neck. When he started pressing kisses all along her shoulder Ladybug giggled burrowing one of her hands into his hair and scratching his ears.

  


“My Lady, if you don’t want a little action, you should stop bringing nirvanna to me,” Chat mumbled into her suit.

  


A snort was his answer and Ladybug didn’t stop. Instead, she hummed again and rubbed circles into his scalp smiling deviously. Predictably, Chat moaned melting into a puddle of cat and relaxing onto her chest. They were pressed chest to chest and the vibrations of his purr echoed through her.

  


As soon as Ladybug was certain that her dear kitty was too far gone in his pleasure she smiled brighter. “I wouldn’t mind, my love.” Alas, her dear kitty didn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful. Writing is pain.


	15. Day 15 - Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art


	16. Day 16 - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite frankly, Chat was more than annoyed. He was put out, he was kind of angry, kind of afraid and he had no idea how to fix ‘this’.

This was unacceptable. ‘This’ being Ladybug’s recent habit of vanishing as soon as Chat Noir appeared or ditching him for patrol or flinching away from him when he had to touch her during fighting. And the tip of the iceberg called ‘this’ was her refusing to bump his fist for their victory gesture.

 

Quite frankly, Chat was more than annoyed. He was put out, he was kind of angry, kind of afraid and he had no idea how to fix ‘this’.

  
  


Because, to be honest, he had no idea what he had done wrong. And without knowing what the cause of her behaviour was how should he apologize for it? Then again, why should he apologize? Chat couldn’t remember anything that could have driven her off.

  
  


His flirting hadn’t intensified, he had even backed off lately ! He never touched her intimately or intrusively – against her will, he’d be quite willing to if she wanted him to – when not fighting and therefore necessary. He hadn’t been rude to her or anyone else.

  
  


In short, Chat had done nothing yet he was being punished. Unfairly, he might add.

  
  


Which was why he had hatched a plan. Right now he was waiting for Ladybug while melding into the shadows of Paris at night. Tonight was one of Ladybug’s solo patrols. Logically she’d not expect him and therefore wouldn’t be able to avoid him before he pounced.

  
  


(He wasn’t sure how he’d get her talking but he was sure he could wing it.)

  
  


One of his ears twitched on top of his head and Chat turned to the noise it had caught. A smirk settled on his face as Ladybug swung into sight, a bright spot within the dark. He tracked her journey as she approached him. And as soon as they were on the same level Chat pounced.

  
  


Ladybug went down with a shriek and struggling like a wild cat.

  
  


“Woah, My Lady, one could think you were the cat,” Chat said directly into her ear. In response, she froze. Chat couldn’t even feel her breathe and as they were pressed together tightly, that was saying something.

  
  


“Chat?” she asked relaxing for the fraction of a second before she tensed up again. He hissed.

  
  


“That! Stop that!”

  
  


“What? I am not doing anything! Now, let me go.”

  
  


Instead his arms just wrapped tighter around her. Chat knew that the moment he loosened his hold she’d be gone. He watched her bite her lips before she went limp sighing with an air of resignation.

  
  


“Chat, can’t I have my secrets?”

  
  


Her voice was soft and pleading and Chat almost gave in. But more than his feelings it was their teamwork that suffered. And that in turn made it more likely that one of them would get hurt.

  
  


Ladybug sighed again.

  
  


“I like you, okay?”

  
  


“Of course, you do. We **are** partners, my Lady.”

  
  


A snort escaped her as she grimaced up to him.

  
  


“In a romantic way, you silly cat.”

  
  


Oh.


	17. Day 17 - Gossip on the Ladyblog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat shouldn’t have given Alya an interview, especially not one with fake information

Ladybug threw him an icy smile before wordlessly pointing to the South of Paris and dashing off towards the North. Chat winced to himself.

 

Her behaviour meant that she had probably watched that 'private' interview that he had given the Ladyblog, or rather, a hyped-up Alya. And her favourite topic besides their identities – Chat wouldn't reveal those or any other too close questions, he wasn't stupid – was their relationship.

 

And, maybe, Chat had embellished it. As in, he made it seem a lot more kissy-kissy than it truly was. Actually, he had scolded himself immediately after giving it as he had remembered Copycat.

 

Chat had learned nothing and maybe he was a little stupid. Back with Copycat, there had been no consequences ( except the akumazation of the sculptor but Chat didn't count that as consequence since it wasn't permanent.) But there would be consequences now. After all, it was on film and on the internet.

 

If Adrien should have learned something in his 16 years of life, it would have to be that the public never forgets what a celebrity says or does on camera. Yet, he had forgotten and had got lost in masquerading his fantasies as truth.

 

He would have to reap what he sowed. Already, he was mourning the late night chats and casual conversations after patrolling he would have with Ladybug.

 

With these kind of thoughts, patrol passed slowly but finally Chat completed his circuit. To his surprise, Ladybug was waiting. Her yoyo-slash-communicator was open and she was grinning into it. Before he touched down on the roof he might even heard her giggling.

 

“My Lady,” Chat said, half-afraid of why she was waiting for him. She tilted her head her grin becoming Cheshire-like. And then, then she did something that nearly stopped his heart while at the same time boiling his blood.

 

She purred his name.

 

Chat froze in mid-movement, one foot still in the air as he stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes twinkled at his reaction before she laughed.

 

“Chat! Close your mouth, kitty. Also, I love the Ladyblog, don't you?”

 

And with this non sequitur she vanished. His brows furrowed but he'd later learn why she had left with that remark.

 

Instead of patrolling she had given her own interview to Alya. And as Chat had 'confessed' to them having an active relationship, including sexual escapades, well. The next day the only topic gossiped about was Chat Noir's short baton and premature tendencies.

 

His Lady was evil, sometimes.

 


	18. Day 18 - Eiffel Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chat, what do you love most about Paris?”

“Chat, what do you love most about Paris?”

 

He almost replied with 'the fact that you live in this city and that I got the chance to meet you'. That wasn't what His Lady meant, he was sure but it was his first thought.

 

Come to think of it, there wasn't much Chat loved about Paris. Well, there were his friends and Ladybug but what else? He loved running on the roof tops, loved the freedom in jumping from one side of the Seine to the other.

 

Growing up Chat had never had the chance to appreciate the sights of Paris as anything but a possible backdrop for his modeling gigs, even before his mother vanished. He had come to love his school, though, or rather most of the people in it.

 

The people? Yeah, that could be an answer and it would fit all the things he loved – school, his friends, Ladybug herself.

 

Yet Chat didn't think that he loved all Parisians. As much as he had tried, he didn't love Chloe anymore though he still treasured their friendship. (Most days that friendship seemed like a dream of the past and maybe it was.) And anyway, Ladybug probably meant a building or place. Naming his school wouldn't only reveal a personal detail about him but she'd probably stare at him, uncomprehending.

 

So what else was there to love about Paris, the city of love?

 

With a glance to the side, he looked at His Lady. She was waiting patiently for his answer swinging her feet back and forth and watching the lights of the Eiffel Tower draw patterns on her suit.

 

Chat blinked. The Eiffel Tower. They had defeated their first akuma underneath its guiding eye. Had they first fist-bumped under it? He couldn't remember but tentatively he decided.

 

“I think, the Eiffel Tower meow be one of my favorite things in Paris.”

 

Ladybug laughed then, loud and clear, before she grinned at him.

 

“Me too.”

 


	19. Day 19 - Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles are not the right time for selfies.

Ladybug gaped at Chat, frozen in motion, allowing the clown akuma she was fighting to land a hit on her. Thank anything, he only threw soft balls at her so it didn’t hurt that much but still.

  
  


“My Lady,” Chat hissed before languidly turning to the akuma and throwing his baton at the clown immediately following up with his claws. Dancing around the clown, Chat did what he does best – be a huge punning distraction.

  
  


One Lucky Charm later and literally jumping through blazing hoops, the akuma was defeated and Chat turned to her with his silly trademark smile his fist lifted for their victory bump. But Ladybug still had a bone to pick with the cat.

  
  


“Chat, what was that?”

  
  


He blinked tilting his head in question.

  
  


“Your baton. Holding it up like a camera. While we were fighting.”

  
  


“OH! I was taking a selfie! Look!”

  
  


And without any regard for her renewed gaping at him Chat pressed against her side and snapped the screen of his baton open. He swiped at it and then Ladybug saw the selfie he had taken. He had his claws in a V-pose and in the background you could see her actually battling the akuma – or rather you could see her from behind battling the akuma.

  
  


Chat whistled. “That’s a great shot, isn’t it?”

  
  


Grinning he turned to her but Ladybug was done.

  
  


“One week. No kisses or scratches for you.”

  
  


His ears dropped the same moment his mouth opened. “THAT’S NOT FAIR.”

  
  


Ladybug really didn’t care.


	20. Day 20 - Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug frets too much when has something weighing her down.

Ladybug was systematically running her hands over his hair and cat ears. She rubbed and circled and scratched his scalp transforming Chat into a purring mess that nuzzled into her stomach. In the back of his mind, though, alarm bells shrieked.

  
  


His Lady only attacked his head in this way when she was nervous or scared of telling him something. It was one of her tells he had learned after becoming lovers. (Before that turn in their relationship she had only restricted herself to brief body contacts like scratching his skin or bopping him on his nose)

  
  


He’d let her avoid what she wanted to say for a while. (It had nothing to do with the fact that he enjoyed what she was doing to him.) Should she take too long Chat would have to confront her, though. It was always bad when she fretted. Because she fretted _**too much**_.

  
  


She took a deep breath and stilled her hands.

  
  


“Chat?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I have a confession to make. I’m too scared, though. Could I ask you something instead?”

  
  


Chat nuzzled into her stomach again and his hands found hers tangling them together. He purred loudly and with no words told her that she could do whatever she wanted.

  
  


Cracking a smile Ladybug took another breath and changed his whole world, again.

  
  


“Ready to be a father?”


	21. Day 21: Vigilante AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to redeem a criminal: Awkwardly flirt with him when you had intended to catch him.

Her eyes tracked Chat Noir's descent from the roof to a balcony three floors down and a triumphant smile spread on Mari- Ladybug's face. It had taken many sleepless nights and countless occassions of observing him and letting the infamous cat burglar go but finally she was ready. Ready to take out another criminal.

 

Granted, unlike the trash Ladybug usually hunted Chat Noir was a mere robber. He had no history of killing anyone and most of the wounds he inflicted were clean with no lasting damage. The only complaint about him – except the fact that he was robbing someone blind, of course – was the he liked using chemicals too much – that and puns. Ladybug didn't know how many puns he had cracked since she started stalking him. A few hundred?

 

Anyway, her torture was over. She had planned and planned again and tonight she'd have the cat in the bag. _A last pun for you, kitten_ , she thought amused waiting for the right moment to pounce.

 

There! With a jump and a swift snap of her wrist her yoyo unfurled and flew entangling Chat in unyielding string. He yelped as he went down and managed to rip her string with his claws. (They caught her attention for a moment. Stainless steel with gold plating although Ladybug wouldn't know if it was real gold if you had asked her. But they looked beautiful – beautiful and deadly.) Ladybug quickly put a stop to that by straddling Chat and using one of her spare wires to wrap his wrists together.

 

Chat stared up to her, visibly shocked. Good for her, as she used these few precious seconds to get a better grip on him and a firmer stand. He didn't disappoint. After he got over himself he started bucking and writhing underneath her trying to throw her off and get free.

 

“Bad kitten,” Ladybug purred shifting her weight and playfully bopping his nose. Chat hissed at her almost sound like a real cat in response. “Bad kitten must be punished, you know. That means, time in the gutter for you.”

 

“Oh really? This cat doesn't like cages and bars,” he said through clenched teeth and she could feel his muscles tense.

 

“Too bad you're a criminal, darling. And I eat guys like you for breakfast.”

 

Underneath her, Chat froze and once again looked up to her, only a blush was staining his cheeks this time. He opened his mouth a few times but never did a word escape him. Then he swallowed.

 

“That's not much incentive for me to stop being a criminal,” he finally said.

 

Ladybug frowned befuddled but as Chat grinned in a vaguely lecherous way she blushed. From experience she knew that her blush would also ignite her ears and necks, which were the only skin her suit showed besides her cheeks. And from the way he laughed throaty he had also noticed.

 

“You don't know what I do to my actual partner,” Ladybug quipped and immediately wished she hadn't.

 

“Oh?” Chat drawled his eyes alight and pushing himself as far as up as he could with her on his chest. “I'm curious. Wouldn't you like to tell me, my Lady?”

 

“Wouldn't you like to know, cat?” She whispered against his lips before blinking. When had she bend down enough for their lips to almost touch?

 

He hummed and suddenly Ladybugs's back hit the balcony floor. With wide eyes it was her who stared up to him in shock. His wrists were free and he was cheshiring at her.

 

“Indeed, I am one curious cat. And I'd like to find out. But not tonight.” And before she could stop he was gone, another shadow in the night.

 

On the morning after her failed apprehending of him it hit the news that the diamond Chat Noir had stolen didn't belong to the person it had been stolen from. And when on her next gig a certain cat was lurking around her and helped her it meant nothing.

 

And as she turned in a murderer three months later it went unmentioned that a black cat was pressed to her sight with his claws around her hips.

 


	22. Day 22 - Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART


	23. Day 23 : Spiderman Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh God, I agreed to dating a complete dork. Can I break up with you?”

“Oh God, I agreed to dating a complete dork. Can I break up with you?”

 

Chat laughed and bounced. “Nope, you can’t. Together forever, no take-backs. So, do your thing.” And he jumped up, bounced off a wall and into the air.

  
  


Ladybug groaned and rolled her eyes – yet she was smiling. With a brief glance her eyes flitted over their surroundings and calculating the angle and speed she’d have to use. Flicking her wrist Ladybug let her yoyo fly. It wrapped itself around Chat and fastened itself on a nearby lamppost.

  
  


End result: Chat hanging upside down from the lamp grinning and dangling around. Were he in the possession of whiskers, they’d tremble and switch right now. As it was he kept swinging as he vibrated with wide eyes.

  
  


Once again, Ladybug groaned throwing him a pleading look. Chat shook his head and mouthed ‘Do it, my Lady’.

  
  


Rolling her eyes – she had the feeling that now they were dating she’d do that even more often – Ladybug leaned forward. Her free hand caressed Chat’s cheeks causing his eyes to flutter close. Allowing herself to smile fondly at his dorky idea since he wasn’t looking she closed the last few centimeters between their mouths.

  
  


She kissed him – although it was more of a short peck than a true kiss – and leaned back smirking.

  
  


Chat still had his lips puckered and was obviously waiting for more. After a minute of nothing he cracked one eye open before frowning. “That’s it?”

  
  


“Yup,” she said cheerfully. And as he opened his mouth to protest Ladybug loosened her yoyo and let him fall to the ground. Chat yelped.

  
  


“You should be lucky I indulged you. Do you know how utterly dorky a Spiderman kiss is?”


	24. Day 24: Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She trusted him not to be disappointed.

“Good job,” Chat choked out against her collarbone. In response, she laughed breathlessly. Ladybug’s whole body was trembling and his hug had hardly helped. Yet the longer he kept his arms around her the more grounded she felt.

  
  


Until her miraculous started beeping.

  
  


They both tensed before Chat slumped and started to untangle himself from her. As always he respected her and her wish of remaining anonymous with naught but a tired and understanding smile. Even though he could have pushed for her identity seeing as they had been dating for the last three weeks.

  
  


In the end, it was his smile that convinced her. Instead of letting Chat move away Ladybug threw herself forward wrapping herself around and whispering one word into his human ears. “Stay.” She felt his breath stock, felt it stop for a second before it picked up again.

  
  


“You sure?” he asked with a nervous reverence and Ladybug couldn’t help but smile. Yet she was afraid that if she tried speaking her courage would leave her, sneaking away like a little black stray cat. So she merely nodded.

  
  


He hummed wrapping his arms around her again and massaging her back kneading like the overgrown cat he was. She wasted no time in telling him what he was. Chat’s answering chuckles reverberated through her.

  
  


Her final beep sounded between them. And a second before her transformation was released she whispered a heartfelt “Please don’t be disappointed.” Just as the pink glow of her release washed over her Chat whispered back a “Never.”

  
  


Marinette’s eyes were clenched shut, even as Chat squeezed her and pulled her closer.

  
  


“My Lady turned out to be My Princess, huh? How wonderful.”

  
  


One of her eyes cracked open and he was looking down at her, his eyes still full of love and adoration. Marinette felt like crying, crying in relief and happiness and love.

  
  


“Allow me to return the favor.”

  
  


Before she could protest – just because she had revealed herself didn’t mean he had to – green light pulsed over her and suddenly there was cloth where before there had been leather. But Marinette was still staring into the same green eyes that had always captivated her.

  
  


“Hi.” Adrien smiled and squeezed her tighter.


	25. Day 25: Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's idea of comforting is to be silly.

Kneading his hands into Ladybug’s back Chat purred. Now and again he added a meow as his kneading moved over her back until he was almost laying on her.

  


The reward for his silly efforts were Ladybug’s choked giggles, and though the giggles were happy Chat still heard traces of sadness. That wouldn’t do. Nibbling his lip Chat wondered what he could do to get her properly distracted.

  


Ah, an idea.

  


He let himself slump down on top of her intensifying his purring as Ladybug yelped and pressed out a scolding “Chat.” Instead of following the implied order (‘Get off’) he curled into a bread and purred louder. ( His throat would be sore tomorrow but his Lady was worth it.)

  


After struggling and trying to buck him off for ten minutes – Ladybug was nothing if not stubborn – she finally gave up. And started laughing to his delight.

  


Chat watched her laugh, felt her shake beneath him and the redness on her face stemmed from laughter now, not from tear stains. He loved it the most when she was happy, after all.


	26. Day 26: Playing with Kittens

“WHERE WERE YOU?! OUR DAUGHTER WAS DYING ON  A FURBALL!”

 

Ladybug blinked. That wasn’t what she had expected to be greeted with. She had thought that Chat was in trouble after listening to his shaking message on her communicator. He hadn’t even left her a location to come to; she had to use her search function.

 

Chat was petting four kittens; two black ones, a beige one and one with red fur, which to be honest boggled Ladybug’s mind. Cats didn’t have red fur, did they? They  might have orange fur but not the deep red this one had. He was murmuring to them, almost purring and straining her ears she could make out what he was saying.

 

She stared at him in disbelief. Chat was consoling the kittens with ‘there, there, mommy is just overworked and careless, she didn’t mean to arrive late to your emergency’ and 'she loves us, don’t worry’.

 

“Ugh, Chat?”

 

Sniffing at her Chat hissed before turning back to the kittens and cooing.

 

Her lips twitched and even she didn’t know if she wanted to smile or to frown. “Okay Chat, then I’ll leave you to play house.”

 

As his head snapped up and he whimpered at her Ladybug had to bite down the laughter that was threatening to bubble up. Her kitten was too cute.


	27. Day 27: Fears

Her hand hovered over his mask before slowly following its outline with hardly any pressure. Chat’s eyes still fluttered shut. And they stayed shut even as Ladybug tangled her other hand into his hair as she started to tremble. They stayed shut as she sobbed and pressed herself closer to him until their suits aligned almost melting together.

  
  


“I’m here,” Chat said as gentle as possible. “Nothing happened. I came back.”

  
  


She choked and he hissed when her hand ripped a bit of his hair out. The hand on his face wandered down to clutch at his neck. Gotta be thankful that her suit had gloves otherwise her nails would have probably left distinct marks.

  
  


“You nearly didn’t,” Ladybug whispered burrowing her head into his neck as well. Chat shivered as her breath hit his skin. One of his hand lifted and rubbed her nape before slipping down her sides. Her voice was shaking just as much as her body. “One day you won’t.”

  
  


“I will always come back to you, my Lady.” There was no uncertainty or hesitation in his voice. Chat Noir would always return to his Ladybug. Pressing a kiss to her head Chat wrapped his arms around her and hoped he had managed to assuage her fears.


	28. Day 28 - Fireworks

“Another year’s over.” Ladybug looked over to Chat and smiled as he absently hummed in reply. He probably hadn’t heard her over his purring. Maybe it was because she was scratching him behind his ears?

  
  


As he stretched and moaned looking exactly like a fat cat stretching Ladybug lost the battle against holding her laughter in. That in combination with her stopping to pet him startled Chat out of his pleasure-induced daze.

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


Just as she had reigned herself in his confused face and open mouth caused her to explode into laughter again. But that wasn’t the only thing that exploded as the sky was set alight by fire flowers.

  
  


Both their eyes turned to the fireworks and Ladybug’s voice tapered off in awe. Ladybug was so absorbed in the display that she didn’t notice Chat pressing himself to her and taking one of her hands into his at first. However, when he started nuzzling her cheeks it was hard not to notice him. Especially when he began to drop little kisses on her jaw, cheeks, nose and then, finally, on her mouth.

  
  


“Happy New Year, My Lady,” Chat whispered against her slightly swollen lips as soon as he stopped kissing her. She giggled softly before catching his lips again.


	29. Day 29 - Tangled by Yoyo




	30. Day 30 - Longing

Paris was still beautiful, Ladybug decided heart throbbing. Yet there was no smile on her face as she looked over the brilliant city. Her eyes closed as she sighed and stood up bones cracking. She had better things to do than mope on top of the Eiffel tower. Like swing through the Parisian streets for a last sweep on the lookout for crimes happening.

 

At least, Ladybug wouldn’t have to watch out for Akumas. After all, they had defeated Hawkmoth last month although even now she wasn’t sure how. Chat had done something, had actually found Hawkmoth before her and had spoken with him. And Hawkmoth had given up his miraculous. Which Chat had then given to her.

 

_Chat._

 

Ladybug trembled as pangs of agony shot through her heart. Shaking her head her eyes popped open. _Don’t think of him. Don’t think of his eyes as he had handed over the miraculous of their arch enemy. Don’t think of the kiss and the softly whispered goodbye that had sounded more like a Farewell forever -_

 

Someone sobbed. Ladybug knew she did but she viciously beat her breakdown back. She had more than enough time to weep and moan over Chat’s continued absence that meowed her feel like a lone wolf.

 

Another sob wrangled itself out of her. She even missed his stupid puns, to the point of making them herself.

 

_Just come back to me, you stupid cat._


	31. Day 31 - Protecting each other

They are partners, first and foremost. Two halves of one thing, yin and yang, whatever you want to call it. That means they complement each other and it doesn’t depend on being friends or lovers. Even if they hated each other they would be partners and two halves of a whole.

  


But they don’t hate each other. Their miraculous might decide their state but they decided to be more than mere partners. It was their choice to be friends first and, after years of waiting and hemming and dancing around each other and their civilian life, then lovers. ( He spun her around gripping her waist and laughing with so much sincere joy when she had accepted a dinner invitation. And hadn’t taken it back when Chat clarified he meant that as taking her out on a date.)

  


They had chosen to love each other.

  


It had been their choice to always protect each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK JULY ENDED. I MANAGED TO DO STH FOR EVERY DAY:


End file.
